onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Arc Naming Issue
Galaxy moved several arc names awhile ago (during my ban) without discussion nor any reason. I linked two examples below. Buggy_the_Clown_Arc Captain_Kuro_Arc They should all be moved back because they are the more common names and that there was no discussion about it. The example for Orange Town Arc is the fact it wasn't even named in the manga/databook until way after the arc was over. SeaTerror (talk) 00:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Reason: To make the arcs fit our naming system. /Forum. 19:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No such thing as a naming system for arcs. SeaTerror (talk) 21:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Even so, the first few arcs in the East Blue Saga were the only ones not named for where they took place, while arcs from then on have been. It made sense to change them. 21:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The most common name should be used. Especially for the ones I linked to. Both of those had not been named in the manga at that point. It makes no sense to call them by the location when it wasn't even named during when the arc took place. SeaTerror (talk) 21:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) It's still where the arc took place. 22:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) We're allowed to be retroactive with naming. I don't see what's wrong with renaming the arc once we have the name of the location. If anything, it means the page now provides more information than just the manga. I don't see how giving its name is a spoiler either. 23:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think the new names are fine. They're more specific. 02:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not like people are going to stop using the old arc names, so it's not a big deal. Things like "Buggy Arc", "Kuro Arc", and "Davy Back Fight Arc" still exist as redirects because they are more commonly used. The renaming may not be as preferable among the fanbase, but it's not wrong. Changing them again is just wasting time. 03:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with ST on that.I personally prefer the old names and they the most common names among the users here. 04:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) They still exist as redirects. The new names conform with what we already have. 04:54, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Being too consistent = asininity. These are names NOBODY ever used and being retroactive to conform with other arc names is just bad when they aren't even used. SeaTerror (talk) 17:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't care as much as ST does, but I agree with him that it's weird to have names nobody use (most likely). "Long Ring Long Land Arc" is especially ridiculous. Also, they've been changed with no proper concertation. Now, it's not that big of a deal in my opinion (and at least we got consistency and no risk of debate about which name is "the most common" for an arc). We don't care what other people use ST. We care more about a system. 20:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep Sff. It prevents Edit Wars. 20:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) We had a system and you ruined it without any discussion. SeaTerror (talk) 17:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Our system was locations. Looks like I fixed it. 20:05, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Nope. You ruined something that already worked. SeaTerror (talk) 00:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) If you're gonna keep replying with generic responses, then I'll just ignore the forum. You're obviously outnumbered here, but at least try to plead your case without messing around. 00:41, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It is your fault for not discussing it in the first place. There should have been a discussion and vote on it. You were already shown that these arc names are not used by anybody and some of them the locations weren't even named when they happened in the manga. There is also no outnumbering going on. SeaTerror (talk) 00:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Only one not named was Orange Town. Only one on your side clearly is Staw. 00:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Gal's side here. It makes our naming system way more consistent. 00:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Time to copy and paste. "Being too consistent = asininity. These are names NOBODY ever used and being retroactive to conform with other arc names is just bad when they aren't even used." SeaTerror (talk) 21:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) We should call all of water 7, enies lobby, and post-enies lobby, the CP9 arc. I've seen people using it! It's correct! 21:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Those are all different arcs. By your logic Post-Enies Lobby Arc should be called Post-Enies Lobby on Water 7 Arc. SeaTerror (talk) 17:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 08:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Bump. SeaTerror (talk) 20:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC)